1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to air treatment systems, to heat pump systems, coils for them, and methods of their use.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A and 1B show part of a prior art air conditioning system which has a condenser coil C on a drain pan D. A cover R covers the top of the coil C and has an opening 0 within and/or adjacent which is typically mounted a fan (not shown). A back plate P closes off the open side between the ends of the coil C. The fan pulls air from outside the coil C, through the coil C to cool refrigerant within the coil C.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,228; 5,664,431; 5,284,027; 5,207,074; 5,199,276; 6,276,443 and the references cited in each of these patents (all said patents and references incorporated fully herein for all purposes) disclose various prior art heat exchange coils and air treatment systems.
There has long been a need for effective and efficient air treatment systems. There has long been a need for a system in which usable coil surface is increased without increasing the size of the housing or cabinet in which a heat exchange coil is positioned. There has long been a need to reduce the noise from such a system.
The present invention, in certain embodiments, discloses an air treatment system (for cooling or heating) that has an outer heat exchange coil, an inner heat exchange coil spaced-apart from and encompassed by the outer heat exchange coil, an either the two coils with ends abutting in sealing contact or seal structure positioned with respect to both coils so that air for heat exchange is pulled through the air treatment system by air movement apparatus flows through the inner heat exchange coil without flowing through the outer heat exchange coil.
In certain embodiments an air treatment system according to the present invention has a housing within which two condenser coilsxe2x80x94an inner coil and an outer coilxe2x80x94are mounted spaced-apart from each other. The inner surface of the outer coil and the outer surface of the inner coil define the side boundaries of an inner chamber situated between the two coils. A lower base (a base in an air conditioning system and a drain pan in a heat-pump embodiment of the present invention) underlies and supports the coils; closes off the coils bottoms; and defines the bottom of the inner chamber. An inner coil cover covers a top opening of the inner coil and closes off flow through it. Preferably the inner coil is lower than the outer coil. Thus a fan in fluid communication with the inner chamber for moving air from the inner chamber creates a low pressure within the inner chamber, pulling air from outside the housing through the outer coil from outside the housing and from within the inner coil. This air is exhausted out the top of the housing through an opening in a top housing cover. Air flows through an opening between two ends of the inner coil into the interior of the inner coil (pulled by the exhaust fan). Due to the fact that the top and bottom area between sides of the inner coil are sealed, respectively, by the inner coil cover and part of the lower base, the only passage for air through the inner coil pulled by the exhaust fan is from outside the housing, through the opening between the inner coil ends, through the inner coil (for heat exchange with refrigerant in the inner coil) and then out through the opening in the top cover of the housing. In one aspect the inner and outer coils are condenser coils.
In at least certain embodiments of the present invention, there is more total coil area for a given housing or cabinet and therefore, more efficient cooling (as compared to a single col system). Also, with two spaced-apart coils the space between the coils (as well as the added coil structure) serves as a sound insulator.
What follows are some of, but not all, the objects of this invention. Objects other than the specific objects stated below, additional objects and purposes will be readily apparent to one of skill in this art who has the benefit of this invention""s teachings and disclosures. It is, therefore, an object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide new, useful, unique, efficient and nonobvious air conditioning systems and housings and coils for them;
Such systems with an inner coil spaced apart from an outer coil;
Such a system wherein a chamber is defined between the inner and outer coil;
Such a system wherein a fan creates a low pressure in the chamber so that air flows from the inner coil""s interior into the low pressure chamber and then out from a housing in which both coils are mounted;
Such systems with seal structure positioned with respect to both coils so that air pulled through the air treatment system by air movement apparatus may flow through the inner heat exchange recoil without flowing through the outer heat exchange coil; and
Methods of using such systems.
Certain embodiments of this invention are not limited to any particular individual feature disclosed here, but include combinations of them distinguished from the prior art in their structures and functions. Features of the invention have been broadly described so that the detailed descriptions that follow may be better understood, and in order that the contributions of this invention to the arts may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional aspects of the invention described below and which may be included in the subject matter of the claims to this invention. Those skilled in the art who have the benefit of this invention, its teachings, and suggestions will appreciate that the conceptions of this disclosure may be used as a creative basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out and practicing the present invention. The claims of this invention are to be read to include any legally equivalent devices or methods which do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the previously-mentioned problems and long-felt needs and provides a solution to those problems and a satisfactory meeting of those needs in its various possible embodiments and equivalents thereof. To one of skill in this art who has the benefits of this invention""s realizations, teachings, disclosures, and suggestions, other purposes and advantages will be appreciated from the following description of preferred embodiments, given for the purpose of disclosure, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detail in these descriptions is not intended to thwart this patent""s object to claim this invention no matter how others may later disguise it by variations in form or additions of further improvements.